


Her Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Mommy Nat and Baby Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleep, Sleepy Tony, mommy Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle Tony is feeling little and tired. His Mommy helps him get ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Baby

This is for Lily and everyone asking for Baby Tony. 

Her Baby

It was going to be one of those nights, Natasha realized when she walked into the room and looked at Tony. He was looking out the window of their living room, he looked very little, not that he would admit it. It was difficult to get him into his little headspace, fully, when he really needed it. 

They were both tired, as they always were after a ruff battle. Natasha watched in both amusement and concern as Tony subconsciously lifted his thumb to his mouth, put his hand back on his lap, and did it again.

"Tony," he looked up at Natasha with big, bright eyes. "Come on, Baby," she reached her hand out to him. He looked at the outstretched hand as if he did not know what to do with it. "Come here, Sweetie," she said and took his hand. 

She got him on his feet easily, he was always compliant as a baby. 

"Mommy, 'm sweepy," he complained, rubbing his eyes and his thumb finally making its way into his mouth. 

"I know, Baby," Natasha said, whipping a stray hair away form his forehead. "Mommy is too. How about we get you out of these clothes and into something nice and comfy. Then we can go to sleep for a while."

Tony nodded as a yawn escaped his throat. He wanted to get out of these yucky clothes and into some softy and fuzzy PJs. 

"Pasi," he asked once he was in his very large room. His room was blue and white, he had a lot of stuffed animals that Mommy had bought him, but his best friend, a little red and yellow stuffed puppy, was on his bed. His bed was king sized so it could fit both Tony and Natasha and it had a childish Avengers sheats. He also had a lot of colorful pacifiers, one of which Mommy picked up and put up to his lips, and he latched on and started to suck on it. 

Mommy smiled at him and told him to lay down on the floor. Tony watched her as she walked across the room. She pulled out a yellow diaper bag with red stitching. She looked through the hanging clothes to try and find a pair of footie pajamas when Tony said, "blue one, pwease."

Natasha pulled out the blue footie jammies with one white duck and and a little yellow Duckling hugging with the words 'Baby loves Mommy' above it.

When she sat got back to her baby she made fast work of putting a diaper on and smoothing the tapes down. She gave his tummy a quick tickle, causing Tony to laugh. After she got him into the PJs she stood up and took three steps and sat on the bed. Tony remained laying down. In his little headspace he did not like doing things without his Mommy telling him to. She taped the bed twice, telling him that she wanted him to get on the bed.

He laid down on the bed. Natasha pulled the comforter around them both and tucked it around the Baby. 

Tony sighed in content as Mommy wrapped her arms around him and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
